Mating Season
by Kayura15
Summary: Inuyasha is acting weird, walking on all fours and being more animal like. i think the title gives it away InuKag


The Season-1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's my mating season!  
  
*Sniff Sniff*  
  
Inuyasha stopped on a high branch in a tree.  
  
*Sniff Sniff*  
  
"Great." He headed back to the campsite after making sure the area ahead was safe and there were no threatening youkai around. There were youkai in this area but they were too busy to bug the group.  
  
It was early spring and the sun was beating down on their backs as the monk, demon exterminator, 2 youkai, a miko, and the hanyou walked back towards Kaede's village. They had traveled far to away village that was rumored to have a youkai with a few shards. It was true, the demon they found there was a hawk-like creature that had 3 shards. They had defeated it quite easily even though it had so many pieces of the jewel.  
  
The villagers were grateful and had let them spend the night in the village inn for free with food. The next morning they immediately started off to go back. Kagome needed to go home soon and it would take 5 days to walk back, maybe longer since Sango and Miroku couldn't ride Kirara, she had hurt her leg in battle. Inuyasha predicted that since Kagome insisted on walking with them that it would take 7 days.  
  
It was the 2nd day and everyone was tired because Inuyasha wanted to get a REALLY early start for some reason.  
  
"Inuyasha, why do we have to get there so quickly?" Miroku asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Don't you want to get back as soon as possible monk?" Inuyasha barked, not literally.  
  
Miroku sighed, defeated. 'Something is bothering him. He never walks on all fours all day long, what's he hiding? I'll have to ask him later.'  
  
As if reading the monk's mind Kagome asked, "Inuyasha? Why are you on all fours? You never walk like that."  
  
"What's wrong with me walking this way?! I'm half inu youkai!" He said a little harsher than he meant.  
  
"Sorry! I was just curious! You need to lighten up!" Kagome scolded him and walked a little behind with Sango, who was carrying a sleeping cat demon.  
  
"Feh." 'If you only knew...' He snapped out of his thoughts before he did something he would regret.  
  
They walked in silence with only Sango and Kagome talking behind them, with the occasional 'mew' from Kirara.  
  
"So, you think Shippou survived?" Sango asked sarcastically. They had left the small kitsune in the village with Kaede because he would have slowed them down or gotten in the way. It was the longest trip they had ever taken since Shippou had joined their group. Inuyasha thought he was hard enough to deal with even on short, 1 day trips. Kagome had felt sorry for him because he did the big puppy dog eyes thing that made her soft in judgment.  
  
"Yeah, he probably missed us a lot though." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Correction, he probably missed YOU a lot." Sango said and laughed when Kagome thought about it a moment then agreed. Everyone knew Shippou adored her the most. Kagome giggled a little and caught Inuyasha's attention.  
  
"What are you two laughing at?" Inuyasha asked, nicer than usual.  
  
"We were just talking about Shippou, relax." Kagome yelled toward him. Inuyasha just grunted and said he was going a little ahead to check things out. "Hey Sango?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Why do you think he's walking on all fours? And why is he being so cautious all of a sudden?" Kagome asked. Miroku waited for them to catch up and heard her question.  
  
"So you noticed it too lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's weird." Sango agreed.  
  
"I will ask him later on if you wish." Miroku said.  
  
"Thanks Miroku..." *slap* Sango said. Miroku kept a few feet away now, rubbing his face.  
  
"We will have to take a longer route." Inuyasha said as he ran back to them, still on all fours.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked almost in an angry tone. She had to laugh at how much he looked like a dog when he first ran up to them.  
  
"Just, because." Inuyasha glared at her for a second before turning and jumping into the trees next to them.  
  
(Evening-2nd night.)  
  
"Inuyasha, can we stop and make camp now?" Miroku whined.  
  
"Um," 'It would be best, there are youkai up ahead.' "Yeah." Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and quickly got in a squatting position next to Kagome. "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"Make ramen."  
  
"Don't you eat anything besides those noodles?" She said while digging through her big yellow bag.  
  
"Um...yeah, I hunt deer, and sometimes...deer." He grinned.  
  
"I've never seen you eat anything you hunted on your own." She told him disbelievingly. Kagome noted how much closer he was sitting by her than usual.  
  
"You don't think I can hunt?!" He growled low and ran into the woods.  
  
"Where do you think he's going?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hm, he'll be back for his ramen." Miroku smiled knowing that his hanyou friend was just showing off.  
  
About 10 minutes later Inuyasha came back dragging a large deer behind him. "Told you I can hunt." He set it down in front of his comrades and Miroku agreed they should eat it. Miroku and Sango did all the work because Kagome thought it was nasty.  
  
"Why don't you help them Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"I don't know how to cook, I usually eat them raw." He held back a smile as Kagome's face turned pale and she made a weird face. They ate the cooked deer and Inuyasha had his ramen. After dinner he jumped in to a farther away then usual tree. Kagome decided that Miroku would talk to him and get it out because the two of them were ordered by Sango to take a bath.  
  
"Inuyasha! The girls want us to bathe." Miroku called up into the tree.  
  
"Feh, no!" He yelled down the tree.  
  
"Hurry up and meet me there or I'll have Kagome sit you!" Miroku was actually serious, Inuyasha did kinda smell funky anyways. Inuyasha looked down to the campsite were the girls were laughing about something, he saw Kagome lean back on the ground to look at the stars. He felt himself losing it. Rubbing against the tree to calm the pressure wasn't working and his instincts screamed in his head. He decided it best to get away for a while and joined Miroku in the hot springs.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" Miroku asked and splashed some water at him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's too personal."  
  
"Really? It's about Kagome then."  
  
"Yea-NO!" Inuyasha growled at the monk.  
  
"Hmm. Come on Inuyasha. I am a fellow man here to help a friend."  
  
"Feh, stupid monk."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's youkai stuff."  
  
"Oh. Tell me more."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"FINE! Haven't you noticed it's early spring?" Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well...It's my mating season." He whispered the last part.  
  
"What?"  
  
"IT"S MY MATING SEASON!!!"  
  
Miroku crouched down. "Oh." That explained a lot actually. "OH! That's why you've been avoiding the girls and...why are you walking on all fours?"  
  
"I'm only avoiding Kagome and I walk on all fours because...I'm inu youkai."  
  
"Liar. You've never walked like that all the time before."  
  
"Alright, alright, I walk like that because...Well, I don't want her to notice anything...you know."  
  
"Aw, I see. I get the same way around Sango sometimes." He smiled to his friend knowing how he felt.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha was redder than an apple.  
  
"Yup, of course I don't have to walk on all fours, I just reach out and-"  
  
"Alright! You don't have to continue. I'm going back." Inuyasha said and got out of the water and back into his fire rat armor.  
  
"Yeah it's getting dark out. Oh, one more thing."  
  
"What."  
  
"I know there are youkai around here so why don't you freak out, or tell anyone else?" Miroku asked as he got the last of his robes on and grabbed his staff.  
  
"They're too busy to bother us." Inuyasha said it as though it were obvious.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you it's mating season for youkai."  
  
"OH!" Miroku smiled. "To bad humans don't have a mating season." He laughed.  
  
"It's nothing to joke about monk! Mating season is the most dangerous time for me and anyone around me!" He glared angrily at his monk friend.  
  
"Why? Too many youkai around?"  
  
"That and most try to find mates, I've been going ahead of you all to keep them away from Sango and Kagome."  
  
"They came after Sango?" Miroku lost the cheer in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, they're mostly very weak. Even Sango could beat most of them."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Come on." Inuyasha started to walk back to the campsite.  
  
"You should really tell Kagome." Miroku grinned at him. Inuyasha growled and looked down at the ground.  
  
"She wouldn't want a hanyou."  
  
"She loves you a lot Inuyasha. You just need to look harder and you'll see that."  
  
"Same goes for you with Sango, if you would only stop groping her."  
  
"You need to be nicer." They stared at each other angrily but let it off as they came to the campsite were Sango was cleaning Hiraikotsu and Kagome had been putting more sticks in the fire. Inuyasha stopped and grabbed the monk by the collar.  
  
"You tell either of them and I'll kill you." He growled out. Miroku waved his hands and did the impression of a zipper over his mouth. Inuyasha held him up for a second then dropped him on his butt.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sango said and let Kagome know that the guys had returned.  
  
"Hello Lady Sango." Miroku made his way over to her side. 10 seconds the later the forest wrung the sound of an angered woman hitting a lecherous monk.  
  
"Sango, where's the pelt?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around for the skin of the deer they had eaten earlier.  
  
"Umm, right here, why?" She asked.  
  
"None of your business." Inuyasha mumbled as he took the pelt from the exterminator's hands. He slung it over his shoulder and ran back into the woods.  
  
"Where do you think he's going?" Kagome asked. Miroku tried to look innocent but soon Sango saw his wary look and pulled him by his pony tail.  
  
"Miroku! You know!" She hissed into his ear.  
  
"Yes! I know, I know! He said not to tell you two though, and I don't know why he wants the pelt!" The monk wined on about how Inuyasha said not to tell the girls or anyone else and that it was a man thing. 


End file.
